To modify the audio volume emitted by a personal computer, it is known, for example, to display a window on the screen of the computer, the window showing a cursor able to be moved relative to a scale, which may or may not be graduated, of the window. The initial position of the cursor relative to the scale represents the audio volume of the computer. To modify the audio volume, a user, for example using a mouse, clicks on the cursor and moves it along the scale. The final position of the cursor relative to the scale provides a value of the audio volume that the computer interprets as a new adjustment.
The volume is thus easily adjustable between a minimum value and a maximum value, for example between 0 and 100.
However, there is a risk of the operator moving the volume from 0 to 100 without having actually wished to do so. In other words, such a method for controlling the volume has the drawback that the operator can accidentally set the acoustic apparatus to its full volume, with all of the negative consequences related to an excessively loud audio volume.